<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>facade — kim younghoon by C0SMICNYU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281409">facade — kim younghoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU'>C0SMICNYU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TBZVERSE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, barista oc, book 1/12 in the tbzverse series, celebrity kim younghoon, idk this is just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"but you're more than the pretty face plastered on magazine covers and televised advertisements. i've seen your heart that beats with mine and your soul that shines so bright."</p><p>—celebrity! younghoon x barista! oc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TBZVERSE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi deobis! i hope you enjoy this story!</p><p>twitter: @/shinychanhee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>facade — one</p>
<p>"younghoon, your manager's been calling your phone for 5 minutes now. aren't you gonna answer that?"</p>
<p>kim younghoon: a rising actor with a hefty net worth of 1 million dollars. projects lined up in front of him ranging from dramas, modeling deals and cfs.</p>
<p>he turned his head slightly, glancing at the screen of his phone before pressing the decline button. "you're going to piss him off." lee jaehyun, his closest friend, says with an amused smile.</p>
<p>younghoon rolled his eyes, arms crossing in front of his chest. "i'm tired. he wants me to take the acting project with lia but i just finished a modeling project in france. can't i have a break?" he groans, running his hand over his face.</p>
<p>jaehyun walked over to his friend, glass of water in hand. he passed it to the tall man before patting his shoulder. "you're a celebrity, hoon. your contract clearly states what you can and can't do." he reminds him.</p>
<p>"i know. need you keep reminding me? my manager already tells me off. i don't need more nagging."</p>
<p>"not nagging, reminding. there's a tiny line between the two. anyways since you're already pissing your manager off, why don't you go to a cafe or something?" jaehyun suggests, smoothing the creases on his shirt.</p>
<p>"are you going somewhere?" younghoon asks, eyes glinting with confusion. jaehyun smirks. "i've got a date. see ya."</p>
<p>with that, he leaves younghoon alone in the huge penthouse.</p>
<p>younghoon sighs before running his hand through his hair. he could go to a cafe and get some coffee like his friend suggested. so he plucked his keys from the hook and went on his merry way to the closest coffee shop.</p>
<p>upon arriving at the place, he noticed how discreet and hidden it looked. that's a huge plus cause he doesn't really want to interact with any fans when he's in a mood.</p>
<p>he entered the minimalistic shop, the scent of freshly brewed coffee hitting his nose. he walked to the counter, eyeing the bright menu above.</p>
<p>"good evening sir. may i take your order?"</p>
<p>he looked at the girl in front of him. shoulder length black hair, chubby cheeks, a cute smile and bright eyes. his gaze drifted to the name tag that sat on the breast pocket of her uniform, kang mirae written on the flimsy white plastic.</p>
<p>"uh yes. i'd like an americano and a slice of your best selling cake."</p>
<p>she offered him a smile, tapping on the screen before looking up again. "i'll serve your order shortly. you may take a seat wherever." then she turned around and walked to the area where drinks are made.</p>
<p>he took a seat at the counter table, watching the girl make his drink. the coffee shop was mostly empty. only him, the girl and what looks like a college student that needs sleep.</p>
<p>a few minutes later, a cup of steaming coffee and a slice of cake appeared in front of him. "enjoy." the girl, mirae, says softly.</p>
<p>younghoon nodded and pulled his mask down, taking a sip of the coffee. "oh, you're that actor from the olatte ad." mirae says, leaning on the drink making counter behind her.</p>
<p>younghoon looked up, alarmed at what she said. "don't worry, i won't broadcast it!" mirae says, waving her hands in front of her.</p>
<p>he still looked at her suspiciously, eyes narrowed. "are you sure you don't want anything in return? i really don't want anyone disturbing me tonight. i can pay you extra if you want."</p>
<p>mirae rolls her eyes in response. "i'm not a clout chaser nor am i a fan. so don't worry. i would rather have 2 customers that like the pastries and drinks here than a mob of people who only want to see a handsome actor up close." she says with an amused smile on her lips.</p>
<p>younghoon stabbed his fork through the moist chocolate cake and put it into his mouth, savoring the burst of flavor.</p>
<p>"this is good." he says quietly, taking another bite of the cake.</p>
<p>mirae grinned. "i know. thanks for the compliment anyway."</p>
<p>the side of his lips quirked upwards. "ooh! you have a really pretty smile." mirae says, a wide smile on her lips.</p>
<p>younghoon's smile immediately disappeared, replaced by his blank face. "no! smile again!" mirae says, hands clasped together as though she was begging.</p>
<p>"you can see me smile on my olatte ad."</p>
<p>"but seeing it in person is definitely more ethereal. you do deserve the title of nation's chic boy."</p>
<p>"you a fan now?" he asks her, taking a sip of the coffee. mirae laughed. "i'm not easy to sway. i don't even know your name. i'm kang mirae but you already know that." she says, tapping her nametag.</p>
<p>"are you serious?" younghoon asks, brows furrowed. mirae nods. "i'm not really updated. i don't really like watching television and when i do, i only watch the news. i'm too busy with the cafe anyway." she replies, taking a sip of her own iced vanilla latte.</p>
<p>"i'm kim younghoon."</p>
<p>mirae smiled. "it's nice to meet you, kim younghoon."</p>
<p>"likewise kang mirae."</p>
<p>mirae turned to her other customer who began packing up. "leaving already, joohyun?" she asks.</p>
<p>the girl nods, a tired smile on her lips. "i have to get some rest. i'll see you tomorrow mirae."</p>
<p>then there were 2.</p>
<p>"so what brings you to this humble cafe in the wee hours?" she asks, sitting across him.</p>
<p>"nothing much." younghoon shrugs. "i'm just tired and wanted a pick me up."</p>
<p>"did you get the pick me up you needed?"</p>
<p>"hm... i think i did. your cake is heavenly."</p>
<p>"so everyone says. want a refill and another slice?"</p>
<p>"if it isn't a bother, yes please."</p>
<p>mirae stood up with younghoon's cup and plate in hand, refilling the cup with coffee and placing another slice of cake on his plate.</p>
<p>"this is another bestseller. i prefer this over all our cakes." she says before taking her seat across him.</p>
<p>younghoon poked his fork into the strawberry cheescake before putting it into his mouth. "who bakes these? they should definitely get a raise."</p>
<p>mirae laughed. "i'm already the owner. i don't think i can get any more raise than that."</p>
<p>"you should branch out then. everyone's missing out on this." younghoon says, savoring every bite of the cake.</p>
<p>"i appreciate the thought but i'm quite satisfied with the setup i have here." mirae says contentedly. "i'm not good with huge crowds."</p>
<p>"i see. i'll definitely be coming back here. i might bring a friend."</p>
<p>"oh, leaving already?" mirae asks.</p>
<p>"yup. i've had my fun pissing my manager off. it was great talking to you." younghoon says, placing bills on the table before walking away.</p>
<p>mirae looked at the amount in surprise. "this is more than necessary!"</p>
<p>younghoon smiles over his shoulder just as he exits the establishment. "consider it thanks for the awesome cake and for keeping me company. see you around, kang mirae."</p>
<p>mirae watched the tall actor disappear into the night, a smile on her lips and anticipation for his next appearance in her tiny cafe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. facade — two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"okay! one more shot! alright, that's a wrap!"</p><p>younghoon stood in the middle of the blinding studio, bright lights illuminating every inch of the room.</p><p>a makeup artist pat the side of his face with a paper towel, another one handing him a small fan. he sat down, closing his eyes after. he winced, a stinging sensation spreading through his eyes.</p><p>he kept his eyes closed while he drank water. he sighed in relief, the cool feeling of water spreading through his body.</p><p>"where did you go yesterday?" his newer manager, lee hwayoung, hisses. younghoon peeked through one eye to look at her before closing it again and leaning into the backrest of the seat.</p><p>"i was out." he replies shortly, irking hwayoung more. "dammit kim younghoon. i don't care if you go to bars or hook up witn bitches as long as you tell me. my job is to keep an eye on you, not to tie you with a leash. hyojong sunbae does that too much." hwayoung huffs angrily.</p><p>younghoon stared at her, mild surprise on his face. he wasn't expecting her to display any sort of dislike for her senior. "uh... i was at a cafe."</p><p>"i find that hard to believe but i'm not gonna reprimand you. just don't go m.i.a again. i almost got a heart attack thinking you got kidnapped or something!"</p><p>younghoon chuckled. "don't worry, hwayoung. i can handle myself. also, i'm sorry."</p><p>hwayoung offered a small smile. "it's no problem. jaehyun said he's gonna meet you at your favorite restaurant for dinner."</p><p>younghoon nodded before entering the costume room to change into his more casual wear. after that, he walked out and looked at his manager. "wanna come with?" he asks her.</p><p>hwayoung shook her head. "i'm fine. go ahead and enjoy eating with your friend. keep your phone on." her eyes narrow before a smile spread on her lips. "see you tomorrow. 7 am sharp at haneul."</p><p>"copy. get some rest."</p><p>younghoon waved at her before getting into his car. as he drove, he received a call from jaehyun.</p><p>"hey, are you coming?" jaehyun asks, the hustle and bustle of the city could be heard through the call.</p><p>"i'm driving. so drop the call." younghoon says, eyes stuck on the road.</p><p>"i'm on speaker anyway. did you meet anyone yesterday?"</p><p>his mind replayed the peaceful conversation he had with kang mirae. "so what if i did?" he asks, taking a left turn.</p><p>"oh, so you did."</p><p>younghoon rolled his eyes. "can't this wait? i'm a few minutes away. bye." he taps the red button, ending the call.</p><p>after a few minutes, he arrived at the restaurant. he parked and spotted jaehyun standing beside his flashy red corvette.</p><p>"finally! you took your sweet time." he says as he walks towards younghoon.</p><p>"i was at a shoot. did you make the reservations?"</p><p>"of course i did. let's go. we're late."</p><p>the pair walked into the 5 star restaurant, eyes flitting towards them. all of a sudden, it was like everyone had gone quiet.</p><p>to be in the presence of both lee jaehyun and kim younghoon was a very rare occurrence so people really made a big deal of it when they do come together in public.</p><p>"reservation for lee jaehyun."</p><p>the waiter bowed and took long strides forward, the duo following after him. they were led to a private room with an overview of the illuminated city.</p><p>"your orders will be served shortly." the waiter says, bowing again before leaving the two behind.</p><p>"so tell me about the lady you met last night." jaehyun says, sipping a glass of champagne. younghoon shrugged, looking out the window in boredom.</p><p>"she was easy to talk to. the cake was amazing too."</p><p>"ooh, she was actually able to engage in conversation? that's a shocker."</p><p>younghoon glared at his friend. "like i said, she was easy to talk to. she has this... aura." he says, remembering the conversation with mirae.</p><p>"you sound so whipped and you just met her." jaehyun says, a teasing smirk on his lips. "it's not like you to fall so easily."</p><p>"i didn't fall. we just talked, that's it. she didn't know me at first. just recognized me from an olatte ad."</p><p>"oh?" jaehyun says, genuinely interested.</p><p>"exactly." younghoon says, pointing at him. "my name and face is literally everywhere. how could she not know me? that's what i first thought. we talked and she seemed okay."</p><p>"i think this coffee shop girl is better than going clubbing. are you gonna continue meeting her?"</p><p>"maybe. i might drop by later if the sleeplessness kicks in again."</p><p>"text hwayoung, alright? she was genuinely worried about you last night to the point she even looked for number just to ask where you went."</p><p>"yes, i know. i'll even text you if you want." younghoon says just as the food gets served.</p><p>"better. hyojong should just get fired. hwayoung's doing a pretty solid job with you already."</p><p>"take that up to the agency. there's no reason to fire him yet."</p><p>jaehyun chuckled. "yet, huh?"</p><p>younghoon didn't answer and instead sliced through the juicy medium rare steak. jaehyun tipped the bottle, pouring younghoon a cup.</p><p>"are you planning something?" he asks. "karma has it's way of finding people that deserve it." younghoon replies, taking a sip of the rich wine.</p><p>"that is true. now aren't you gonna ask me about my late night escapades?"</p><p>younghoon gave jaehyun a look of digsust. "i'm not interested in your escapades."</p><p>"even if you aren't, i'll tell you. so it started..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. facade — three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was another slow day in the bloom bloom cafe. when the clock hit 9pm, the customers died out and joohyun came in as usual.</p><p>"same order?" mirae asks her friend, eyeing her to specify her condition. she looked more refreshed and less tired, unlike the previous days.</p><p>"surprise me." joohyun says with a small smile. "is your prince charming coming again? he's been coming over for 4 days straight now."</p><p>mirae laughed. "he's not my prince charming, joo. he's just another lost soul that found a safe place in my cafe. he's like you."</p><p>"you got that right. i'm slowly finding myself and i think it's making me less tired with how things are going." joohyun says, accepting the caramel frappucino mirae handed to her.</p><p>"i'm glad." mirae says, resting her cheek on her palm. "you look refreshed. i'm guessing something went right?"</p><p>"not necessarily." joohyun says, gaze dropping to the drink in her hands. "there was a time i thought i accepted that there are times when things don't go the way we want and we have to let them go."</p><p>mirae understood the context of joohyun's statement. so she smiled reassuringly, urging joohyun to keep going.</p><p>joohyun hesitated before continuing. "we still loved each other, yes. but our eyes didn't meet the same way anymore. our kisses lost the spark and our love just burned out." her grip on the cup tightens. ""maybe one day we'll see each other again. maybe things would go right at at a different time when we're both older and more mature." that's what i last told him and..." she trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes.</p><p>mirae offered a tissue, joohyun taking it thankfully. she wiped her tears away and took a sip of the frappe to calm herself down.</p><p>"do you want to keep going?" mirae asks, joohyun nodding in reply.</p><p>"then i saw him again yesterday after 2 years of being apart. he looked the same. handsome, tall and strong. like nothing in the world could weigh him down. our eyes met but..." joohyun paused. "i ran like the coward i am. then i realized that he's doing so well and i've been so miserable despite it being my decision to break things off."</p><p>"so i told myself to pull it together. i told myself sangyeon wouldn't want to see me like this. so i fixed myself and got my shit together."</p><p>mirae smiled and placed her hand on joohyun's shoulder. "i'm proud of you, song joohyun. you're on the way to being the woman you want to be. keep at it and raise your head. no more drowning in your sorrows in the wee hours at a hidden cafe, alright?"</p><p>joohyun laughed softly before nodding her head. "thanks for always being here, mirae. you've been my pillar since the day you gave me a free slice of chocolate cake cause you thought i looked miserable."</p><p>"my cafe will always be open to you and your sorrows. now go get your man, alright?"</p><p>"yeah and speaking of men, here comes yours." joohyun says, the bell signaling younghoon's arrival in the cafe. "i better get going. take care of her, kim younghoon."</p><p>then there was two.</p><p>"was that joohyun? she's looking better than she was yesterday." younghoon says bluntly, taking his usual seat at the counter.</p><p>"yeah. she definitely is. things are going her way now. of course it would reflect on her appearance." mirae says, already brewing coffee for younghoon's americano.</p><p>"what cake will i be tasting today?" he asks as mirae served the coffee and a slice of cake.</p><p>"blueberry cheescake. cult classic and as usual, tastes amazing." mirae says, sitting in front of younghoon.</p><p>"i'll be the judge of that." he pokes his fork into the slice, cutting a piece of easily. he placed it in his mouth, the harmony of the sweet crust and slightly sour creamcheese bursting in his mouth.</p><p>"ten out of ten as usual." he says, taking another bite of the cake.</p><p>"i'm glad you like it." mirae replies with a slight laughz "so what brings you my part of the city tonight?"</p><p>"do i need a reason to come?" he asks cluelessly, placing a forkful of cake in his mouth again.</p><p>"not necessarily but when someone comes through the doors of my cafe at 2 in the morning, it usually means something. either they have a problem, they're insomniacs or..." mirae trailed off, discreetly glancing at him. "they're lonely."</p><p>younghoon placed his fork down before taking a sip of the coffee. "i guess you could say i have some sleepless nights and i do get pretty lonely. living alone in a huge penthouse is quiet."</p><p>"i'm flattered that you choose to spend those sleepless nights with me and my awesome cakes."</p><p>"i wouldn't have it any other way. you're a really nice person, mirae. you helping joohyun out is just one thing but helping a celebrity? that takes guts. my manager can't even talk to me unless it's for projects."</p><p>"how am i helping you?" mirae asks, tilting her head to side in confusion.</p><p>"like you said, your awesome cakes and your presence is enough. i've decided that i like talking to you about random things. is it a mutual thing?"</p><p>"sure. what's the harm in helping a lonely person find their happiness?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. facade — four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i'm telling you, younghoon. this could be a big break for you!" hyojong exclaims, aggressively flapping a thick script in front of the actor.</p><p>younghoon opened his eyes and stood up, staring eye to eye with his manager. "i'm already okay with where i am. what's the harm in giving me a break? i just finished the drama with jo hana!"</p><p>"management says you take the acting project or take the advertisement photoshoot for lapothicell at bali."</p><p>younghoon looked conflicted. either way, he wouldn't be able to deny. he would still take a project, no matter which one he chooses. "where's the filming for the drama gonna be held?" he asks.</p><p>"probably in new zealand."</p><p>younghoon sighed, staring at the script in his hands. "i'll take the lapothicell advert."</p><p>"i would've preferred you take the drama but okay. i'll contact management. you can go for the night."</p><p>younghoon watched hyojong walk away, already dialing the number of his boss.</p><p>"you would prefer but i'm the fricking actor." he hisses quietly as he entered the elevator.</p><p>he got into his car and immediately drove to the cafe, wanting to drink a hot cup of mirae's americano.</p><p>he entered the premises, a blank look on his face. one look and mirae immediately knew that he wasn't having the best day.</p><p>so she wordlessly placed larger cup of americano than usual and 2 different slices of cake.</p><p>younghoon stared at the cake slices and coffee for a while before redirecting his gaze to mirae. the barista perceived the question conveyed by his eyes.</p><p>"i know that look. joohyun wore that the first time she came into this cafe. i just thought that you deserve something sweet and good to balance the bullshit bitterness that planted itself on you today."</p><p>younghoon wasn't used to people genuinely being concerned about his wellbeing. they would ask him, "you need to film tomorrow. get yourself fixed up so we could continue." and not "how are you? do you need a rest day?"</p><p>"you don't need to answer me. just feel comfortable enough to talk about your problems and i'll be here to offer my ear to listen, shoulder to cry on and cakes to comfort." mirae says, smiling at the celebrity.</p><p>younghoon didn't know how to show his gratitude in a spontaneous way. he felt like whatever he does in exchange wouldn't be enough to repay the amount of reassurance mirae planted into his brain.</p><p>so he did the only thing he could and smiled. "thank you, mirae."</p><p>mirae, being an enthusiast for younghoon's smile, appreciated the gesture. "wow, i'm lucky to see that beautiful smile of yours and it's no problem. i'm here for everyone that needs my help."</p><p>"why do you like seeing my smile so much?"</p><p>"i don't know how to explain but it just has that innocent and fresh feel to it." mirae says, trying to form the right words. "it's so... ethereal? i don't know. it's just really pretty and i love seeing it. so smile more!"</p><p>younghoon chuckled, leaning his cheek into his palm. "you've got a very interesting character, mirae."</p><p>"i know, younghoon. how about you? do you know that you're an interesting character too?"</p><p>"not as interesting as you."</p><p>"sure but enough about me. tell me about your worries." mirae says as she refills younghoon's cup.</p><p>"well i got two big offers lined up for me but like i told you the first time i came here, i just finished a project." younghoon replies, his eyes stuck on the steaming cup of coffee. "both are out of country and both are tiring as heck. my manager says it's gonna be good for me. it's gonna be a big break."</p><p>"i'm really tired but he keeps saying the management won't give me a break. but from what i know, i have 3 leaves that i could use in a year and i haven't used any of them yet. hwayoung seems like she could handle the job by herself. should i just tell the agency to fire him?</p><p>younghoon looked up, looking for an answer. mirae thought of it for a while, taking a sip of water before answering him.</p><p>"if you think that a person isn't good for your wellbeing, then might as well completely take them away from your life. if you feel like your older manager is a threat to your health, then yes. fire him."</p><p>younghoon listened to every word mirae said, a small smile spreading on his lips. "you're like the universe's way of giving me an answer. thanks for that. i'll be sure to bring it up soon."</p><p>"i hope you feel better when you take him out of the equation."</p><p>"i sure hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. facade — five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"we received your message about your manager. are you sure about this?"</p><p>younghoon sighed. "honestly, i'm not sure. hwayoung is a good manager from what i've observed so far."</p><p>"but miss lee is still a trainee. she needs the guidance of hyojong and even if he isn't an ideal manager, we need him to teach her the ropes. once she's adapted to the job and gains more experience, we'll think about it."</p><p>"okay. just know that i'm taking the bali photoshoot and not the new zealand shooting."</p><p>"actually the drama was pushed back, so you don't really have to choose. you'll pick the drama up on september. you may go."</p><p>he walked out of the office, his heart hammering against his chest. he wasn't happy with the results he got. he went in expecting hyojong to be fired and came out with an acting project on september.</p><p>he took the elevator down and once he was out of the building, he looked straight ahead as his bodyguards pushed the insistent reporters away. he ran his hand through his hair as he entered the car, sweat dripping down the side of his cheek.</p><p>"where will i drop you off, sir?" his chauffeur, lee hoya, asked while looking at younghoon through the overhead mirror.</p><p>"just drop me off at the park."</p><p>"the closest one?"</p><p>"yup."</p><p>the chauffeur drove away from the agency's building and a few minutes later, they arrived at younghoon's desired destination.</p><p>"make sure you eat dinner tonight. hwayoung tells me you've been neglecting your health." hoya says, eyeing him sharply.</p><p>younghoon chuckled. "don't worry. i'll even update you."</p><p>"alright. see you tomorrow."</p><p>younghoon waved at hoya as he drove away. once the car disappeared into the distance, he walked to the bench and took a seat.</p><p>he gazed into the distance, watching the sky slowly mix warm and cool toned colors into a beautiful mirage.</p><p>he leaned into the backrest, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.</p><p>"oh, kim younghoon?" a female voice asks behind him.</p><p>he recognized the voice so he turned towards the source, a surprised look on his face. "aren't you supposed to be in the cafe 24/7?"</p><p>mirae glared at him playfully. "rude. i don't live there you know. i just own it." she says as she sat beside him, overlooking the greenery.</p><p>"so what brings you out of the cafe then?"</p><p>"nothing. just wanted some fresh air. how about you? what brings you to the park late at night?"</p><p>younghoon sighed. "i told the higher ups about firing hyojong and they told me that they're not allowed to do it yet cause hwayoung isn't experienced yet."</p><p>"and? i know that isn't the only thing you're stressing about."</p><p>"i have too many projects lined up that need to be finished by next month. i'm already stressing about the haneul co. fashion show and now there's a bali photoshoot for lapothicell."</p><p>mirae could hear the frustration and tiredness in his voice, the frown on his face topping everything. she pieced everything together and realized that this was weighing on him since before.</p><p>"let's go to the cafe. i have a new recipe for you to try. i made it with one of my cousin's friends." mirae says, urging younghoon to stand.</p><p>the actor looked up and sighed before standing up. "better make sure that this could wipe my irritation off the face of the earth."</p><p>"damn straight! i worked with a culinary student!"</p><p>they arrived at the bloom bloom cafe after a few minutes of walking. mirae opened the door and turned the lights on. then she walked straight towards the counter. "take your seat and i'll serve the cake."</p><p>younghoon followed her instructions and watched her maneuver through the coffee making area. she pulled out a beautiful carrot cake with white icing and piped carrot decorations.</p><p>"sunwoo told me that this definitely tops all the previous cakes i've made cause his friend helped me make it. i hope you like it."</p><p>younghoon sliced through the cake and placed a piece into his mouth, the sweet taste of the icing spreading through his mouth.</p><p>"give my regards to him. this cake is awesome!" younghoon says with a smile, taking another bite.</p><p>a bright smile spread on mirae's lips. "are you sure? they don't know that i'm friends with kim younghoon."</p><p>"friends?"</p><p>mirae paused from what she was doing and turned to him, her smile slowly disappearing. "yeah. anyone who engages in conversation with me is a friend. do you consider me a friend too?"</p><p>younghoon was quiet for a while before a small smile spread on his lips. "of course. who wouldn't want to be friends with an awesome patisserie?"</p><p>her smile returned, brighter than ever. "i'm glad. if you said no, i would've given this cake to someone else."</p><p>"you're giving that whole thing to me?"</p><p>"i set one cake aside for you in case you need a pick me up at home and you're unable to come to the cafe. you could also share with your friends." mirae says, passing the box to him.</p><p>"thanks for that. you're a literal angel."</p><p>"so i've been told."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. facade — six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"younghoon! have you packed your bag for the bali shoot?" jaehyun yells from the kitchen as he rummaged through the refrigerator.</p><p>younghoon walked out of the hallway, already wearing his airport fit. "of course. it's already in the car. what are you doing?"</p><p>jaehyun pulled the box of cake out, younghoon's eyes widening. "don't touch that!" he yells, his friend pausing in front of the closing refrigerator door.</p><p>"why? is this cake poisoned? it looks good though."</p><p>"no! it's not poisoned! i just wanna eat the rest of it!"</p><p>"you're a rich celebrity. you can afford to buy another box." jaehyun says nonchalantly, already pulling the cake out of the box.</p><p>younghoon slapped jaehyun's hand away, glaring at his friend. "this is special."</p><p>"why so touchy! i just want one slice!"</p><p>younghoon remembered mirae's words from last night, telling him to share with his friends. he sighed and released his protective shield on the cake.</p><p>"fine. just leave some for me. i have to go now."</p><p>jaehyun looked at younghoon suspiciously, nodding at him. "have a safe trip. bring me a souvenir alright?"</p><p>younghoon left the penthouse and jaehyun looked at the carrot cake, eyeing it weirdly. "what's so special about this? looks like a regular carrot cake."</p><p>he sliced through the moist cake and placed it into his mouth. "oh? how interesting. this is good."</p><p>he finished a slice and took the lid of the cake box, looking for where younghoon bought it. on the center of the box in cursive letters was bloom bloom cafe.</p><p>jaehyun placed the cake back in the fridge and walked out of the penthouse. he locked the door behind him and entered the elevator, tapping the name of the cafe in the search engine.</p><p>he found where it was located, a smirk appearing on is lips. he entered his car and drove there.</p><p>a few minutes later, he arrived at the cafe. he looked around and entered the alley, spotting the glowing led display on top of the door.</p><p>mirae sat inside the cafe, boredom eating away at her being. she was a little disappointed that neither joohyun nor younghoon came to visit. </p><p>then she reminded herself that younghoon's a celebrity and not a normal person like her. at this moment, he could be in a high class party getting drunk or on a plane going to a different country.</p><p>sunwoo, haknyeon and eric visited earlier. mirae told them that younghoon really appreciated the cake. they were really surprised to know that mirae knew a celebrity. after making their drinks, they left all the same.</p><p>she sighed just as jaehyun entered the cafe, the bell signaling his entrance.</p><p>mirae stood and gave him a smile. "good evening sir. may i take your order?"</p><p>"i'm younghoon's friend. are you the one that baked him the carrot cake?"</p><p>mirae looked at him in confusion. "uh, yes? was there something wrong with the cake?"</p><p>"no. it was a really good cake. i'm just wondering if you're the girl that younghoon visits every night."</p><p>"i guess you could say that? he comes here every night. this is the first time he hasn't. did something happen?"</p><p>"he went to bali for a shoot. now that i've confirmed it, can you spare me a few minutes of your time. i'd like to get to know you." jaehyun says, taking a seat at the counter.</p><p>"uh sure? do you want anything?"</p><p>"a white chocolate frappe please."</p><p>"coming right up."</p><p>an awkward atmosphere filled the cafe as mirae made the drink, the only sound that could be heard was the blender.</p><p>mirae served jaehyun's drink and sat in front of him. "so what do you want to know?"</p><p>"i'll introduce myself first. i'm lee jaehyun, younghoon's bestfriend."</p><p>"i'm kang mirae. i'm the owner of this cafe. i guess you could call younghoon and i friends?"</p><p>"hm, interesting. how does he treat you?"</p><p>"he was pretty detached the first time he came but my baking skills did their work and helped me form a way to talk to him."</p><p>"your cakes are really good. no wonder he became friends with you."</p><p>"is he always wearing that facade?" mirae asks, tucking her legs towards her chest. "he seems very tired and he doesn't admit to it. like he's keeping up some sort of cold image."</p><p>jaehyun was impressed. none of younghoon's previous flings were this observant or smart. "maybe he does keep the facade up. do you have a problem with it?"</p><p>"not necessarily a problem. i'm just worried. sometimes you tend to become what you wear as a facade you know."</p><p>"which is why him hanging out with you is a good thing." jaehyun says, a smile spreading on his lips. "you're able to bring the true essence of younghoon's personality out. it's not like him to put value on things cause he can easily replace them but this morning, he didn't even want to share a slice of cake with me and i'm his closest friend. that speaks volumes on what kind of place you hold in his mind."</p><p>a small blush appeared on mirae's cheeks. "i'm not really doing anything but i do enjoy talking to him. he's very insightful."</p><p>"i'm sure he likes talking to you too. he's just very quiet about what he feels. a trait needed when you're working with sharks that will do their best to tear you down is the ability to put a mask on your feelings. younghoon has that down to a t which is why he seems aloof and detached."</p><p>"i see. i'm sure you're very important to him to, seeing that you know him very well."</p><p>"maybe a few months ago, yes. i would've been the person that knew younghoon the most but now that you're in the picture, i would beg to differ."</p><p>"are you mad that i took your place?"</p><p>"of course not. i'm actually really glad that he found someone to confide in that isn't me. keep it up."</p><p>"thanks. i'll do my best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. facade — seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii hope u enjoy this!!<br/>twt: @/shinychanhee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey, don't leave your carrier." hwayoung reminds younghoon as they got off the plane in the incheon airport.</p><p>"i know." younghoon replies, taking the silver carrier from her.</p><p>"are you heading home already?" hwayoung asks.</p><p>younghoon nods. "want me to drive you home? i pass by your building when i drive home anyway."</p><p>"uh, sure. thanks."</p><p>the pair walked to younghoon's car, the actor placing their carriers in the back of the car. hwayoung entered the passenger's seat while younghoon occupied the driver's seat.</p><p>the drive to the apartment complex was filled by the soft music playing on the radio. once they arrived at the building, hwayoung turned to younghoon. "don't be late tomorrow." she reminds as she exits the car. she took her carrier from the back and watched his car disappear into the night.</p><p>as she walked into the complex, she realized that he was driving in the opposite direction of where his building was located.</p><p>she was curious about his whereabouts so she decided to contact his friend about it.</p><p>to: lee jaehyun<br/>from: hwayoung</p><p>good evening. i'm sorry for the inconvenience but do you know where younghoon goes during these hours?</p><p>she entered her apartment and locked the door behind her before taking a seat on the couch. a few minutes passed before her phone vibrated.</p><p>from: lee jaehyun<br/>to: hwayoung</p><p>it's bloom bloom cafe at xxx street. do you need someone to accompany you?</p><p>to: lee jaehyun<br/>from: hwayoung</p><p>thanks for the offer but i think i can do it myself. maybe next time. have a good night.</p><p>she waited for a while to make sure younghoon isn't there by time she goes there. at 2:33 am, she headed out to the bloom bloom cafe.</p><p>once she got to the address jaehyun gave her, she admired the aesthetic of the cafe. the neon sign and the overall feel was really nice.</p><p>she entered the cafe, spotting a barista at the counter. the girl gave her a dimpled smile, her eyes bright and inviting.</p><p>"good morning. what can i get for you?" mirae asks hwayoung, leaning on the counter. "um, are you the one younghoon visits here?" hwayoung asks, taking a seat at the counter.</p><p>"you're the second person to come here asking about younghoon." mirae says with an amused smile. "but yes. i guess you could say i'm the one younghoon visits in the early hours of the morning. you just missed him by the way."</p><p>"oh, i wanted to miss him. i don't want him thinking that i don't trust him or that i'm spying on him." hwayoung replies.</p><p>"i would love to talk more but can i get you anything. late night talks are best paired with a cup of coffee and a slice of cake."</p><p>"sure. i'll get an iced mocha latte and a slice of your blueberry cheesecake."</p><p>mirae nodded and walked into her station. hwayoung observed her from where she was sitting. the girl was on the average height range, probably around 168 cm which was shorter than her but taller than other girls. her smile was devastatingly kind and her eyes were so bright.</p><p>mirae came back with hwayoung's order and a cup of coffee for herself. she took a seat in front of hwayoung.</p><p>"i'm kang mirae, if you were wondering. you must be the female manager younghoon talks about." mirae says before taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"huh, younghoon talks about me?"</p><p>"occasionally. all good things though so don't worry."</p><p>"i'm lee hwayoung."</p><p>"it's a pleasure to meet you, hwayoung. i hope you continue taking care of younghoon during his schedules."</p><p>"same goes to you. i was a little skeptical when he told me he went to a cafe the night he met you. he wasn't lying. it's a good thing he met a good person that isn't a clout chaser."</p><p>"how do you know i'm not one." mirae asks, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>"you're too kind to be one. that dimpled smile and those innocent eyes scream comfort and i'm sure younghoon finds warm. he isn't the type to stick around, so you're really special." hwayoung retaliates, pointing her fork at the barista lazily.</p><p>"so jaehyun told me yesterday. is it really unusual for younghoon to make friends?"</p><p>"he's one of the highest paid celebrities in korea. he doesn't need to make friends."</p><p>"touché."</p><p>"which is why i was curious. younghoon usually spends his weird am hours wasting away in his penthouse or in a bar, somewhere far so nobody could recognize him. you're good for him."</p><p>"you're the second to say that too. are you and jaehyun mentally connected or something?"</p><p>"we're just concerned people that are a part of younghoon's life. he's an adult male that isn't allowed to indulge in the activities someone his age should which is why it gets a little worrying sometimes."</p><p>"i understand. i hope i'm doing something to help."</p><p>"you're doing a lot. but enough about younghoon, tell me about yourself. you seem like a nice person and i need more female friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. facade — eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>younghoon has a free day so he decided to go visit mirae again. he drove to the cafe and parked somewhere near before walking the rest of the way.</p><p>it was going to be his first time visiting this early, so he was expecting a lot of customers in the cafe. much like he expected, the cafe was packed with students who came to study or unwind after a stressful day at school.</p><p>to his surprise, he spotted mirae talking to a bunch of familiar people at the counter. she turned to his direction, eyes widening before a grin spread on her lips. "younghoon! you're early today." she beams.</p><p>the people at the counter turned to reveal jaehyun, hwayoung and a bunch of college students.</p><p>"holy shit, mirae noona wasn't lying when she said she knew kim younghoon." the redhead said.</p><p>"how'd you find this place?" younghoon asks, taking the last empty seat beside jaehyun.</p><p>"the cafe name was on the cake box. google did the rest." jaehyun replied nonchalantly, sipping on his iced latte.</p><p>"and you?" younghoon asks his manager.</p><p>"jaehyun gave me the address. mirae and i are friends." hwayoung says nervously.</p><p>younghoon sighed. "don't worry. i'm not mad. it's not like i own the place."</p><p>"i told you i knew kim younghoon." mirae says towards the students who chuckled in response.</p><p>"did you really like the cake haknyeon hyung made?" the one with catlike features asked, one of his friends pulling him back.</p><p>"yeah, i did. i'll be anticipating more of your pastries, haknyeon." younghoon says with a smile.</p><p>haknyeon blushed, shoving his face behind the redhead. "i'm hyunjoon. this is sunwoo, eric and haknyeon hyung."</p><p>"it's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"i can't believe we're in the presence of a celebrity. i literally just watched his drama with my sister yesterday." eric says quietly.</p><p>"you got a bunch of kids starstruck again, younghoon." jaehyun says with a smirk.</p><p>"aren't you a celebrity too, jaehyun hyung? we see you on the newspapers a lot." sunwoo asks.</p><p>"no he isn't dumbass. remember what juyeon hyung said? their family is rich!" hyunjoon replies.</p><p>"oh? you know juyeon?" jaehyun and younghoon ask, surprise laced in their tone. the 4 college students nodded. "we're friends." they reply.</p><p>"oh yeah, how was bali?" mirae asks younghoon, remembering that they weren't able to talk much last night given the actor was really tired and just dropped by to say hello.</p><p>"it was okay. the beaches were awesome but it was really hot during the shoot." younghoon replies.</p><p>"oh, we have to go!" haknyeon says, checking his wristwatch quickly before gathering his things.</p><p>"take care on the way home!" mirae called out to the quartet. they said their goodbyes before exiting the cafe, leaving the adults at the counter.</p><p>"oh yeah, you should meet joohyun. she's one of my loyal customers and she's a female too. maybe you'd click too." mirae tells hwayoung.</p><p>hwayoung smiles and they continue conversing, younghoon watching them interact.</p><p>"since when were they this close?" younghoon asks jaehyun. the man smirks at him. "it took a night. hwayoung isn't socially awkward." jaehyun replies.</p><p>younghoon eyed jaehyun. "since when did you call her hwayoung?"</p><p>"since forever, dumbass. you know i skip all the formalities."</p><p>younghoon stayed quiet, poking his cake. "you were awfully formal with me when we met."</p><p>"yeah cause i was a rich and socially awkward 12 year old with no self confidence. i've grown from that. you're still the same old cold younghoon that shuts everyone out."</p><p>"you're wrong." hwayoung cuts in. "he let mirae in. i'd like to think he's becoming warm and cuddly now."</p><p>jaehyun mirrored hwayoung's smirk, eyes switching between the two.</p><p>"ooh, am i that special?" mirae asks teasingly, sending a smirk towards younghoon as well.</p><p>"you're supposed to side with me! i've known you longer!" younghoon says with a pout.</p><p>mirae laughed before their conversation got interrupted by a customer. "oh, let me get that first."</p><p>younghoon turned to his friends with a glare. "when were you planning to tell me you're friends with mirae?"</p><p>"whenever it would seem convenient. is there a problem with us becoming friends with your potential girlfriend?" jaehyun asks, swirling his straw around.</p><p>younghoon's cheeks turned red. "girlfriend?"</p><p>"yeah. we're not dumb. we see the way you've changed since you met her. it's subtle but we're your friends, we notice things." hwayoung replies.</p><p>"change? how?"</p><p>"for one, you smile more. two, you're kinder and less cranky on schedules. you even offered to drive me home last night. thank you by the way." hwayoung says, sending him a small smile.</p><p>"no problem." younghoon mumbles, mind processing hwayoung's words.</p><p>"and your eyes, younghoon. when you look at her, your eyes light up and a small smile rises on the sides of your lips." jaehyun comments.</p><p>"am i that noticeable?" younghoon asks. "no. we're just really nosy." jaehyun says with a light laugh just as mirae came back to where they were seated.</p><p>"so mirae, are you doing something tomorrow?" jaehyun asks.</p><p>"why do you ask?" mirae replies.</p><p>"i'm hosting a party tomorrow. i expect to see you there. younghoon, you know what to do." jaehyun says before turning to hwayoung. "let's leave these two love birds to their own devices."</p><p>the pair walked out of the cafe, leaving younghoon and mirae in the cafe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. facade — nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // drinking </p><p>twt: @shinychanhee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"damn, is this really where jaehyun lives?"</p><p>mirae scanned the mansion in front of them, feeling the air vibrate due to the loud music blasting on the speakers. she also noticed the numerous people scattered around the lawn. some conscious, some unconscious, some making out and some... are better off not mentioned.</p><p>she stood on the lawn beside younghoon, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a navy blue crop too.</p><p>"stay close to me, mirae. jaehyun's parties get a bit..."</p><p>"wild?" mirae asks, younghoon looking down and nodding. mirae grabbed the actor's hand, warmth spreading from his hand throughout his entire body.</p><p>younghoon stared at their intertwined hands, not knowing how to react. he stared for a few more minutes before getting snapped out his thoughts.</p><p>"well younghoon? aren't we going in?"</p><p>younghoon nodded and tightened his grip around the hand of mirae and walked into the huge house in front of them.</p><p>once they reached the front door, mirae was hit by the scent of alcohol and sweat. the pair immediately felt the heat of more than a hundred people in the house.</p><p>she felt her eardrums vibrate, the feeling absolutely funny to her. younghoon held her close. "don't drink anything that you didn't open yourself. bottles and cans only. no cupped drinks, they could be spiked." he told her.</p><p>he pulled away after, brow raised as he waited for confirmation. mirae nodded, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>"where's jaehyun anyway?" mirae asks as they walk towards the drinks table. "probably drunk as fuck and sucking someone's face off." younghoon replies. "you want anything?"</p><p>"uh, i'll stick to a juice for now."</p><p>younghoon passes an unopened can of mango juice towards her, opening a bottle of smirnoff for himself.</p><p>mirae opened the juice and took a sip, observing the chaos that ensued around her. were all jaehyun's parties like this? and did hwayoung come?</p><p>she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to hwayoung, asking for her whereabouts but she never received a reply.</p><p>"did hwayoung say anything about coming to the party?" mirae asked, turning to look at younghoon but was surprised when she didn't see him standing there.</p><p>she looked around like a lost puppy, trying to find the celebrity. after a few minutes of failing, she decided to stop and just enjoy while she was there.</p><p>she grabbed a bottle of beer and chugged it down before popping another bottle open. her tolerance is high so she was sure she'll be okay.</p><p>she walked around and came across the beer pong area. a grin spread on her lips, excited to play.</p><p>5 bottles of beer, 7 shots of soju and 4 rounds of beer pong later was the only time mirae felt the hammer of alcohol.</p><p>she staggered up the staircase, looking for an empty bathroom where she could hurl her guts out. "hey, are you lost?" a voice asked from behind her. she turned, not recognizing the guy.</p><p>"a little. do you know where i can find a bathroom?" mirae asks, already feeling sick.</p><p>"yeah it's upstairs, end of the hallway." the guy answers, eyeing her state. "do you need help?"</p><p>mirae looked into his eyes, a silent plead sent towards him. "yes please."</p><p>the guy put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up the stairs and into the bathroom.</p><p>he listened to her hurl from outside, wincing everytime she made a noise. "i'm jacob by the way." he says.</p><p>mirae opened the door, eyes droopy. "mirae and thanks for the help." she says, her words coming out as a slur.</p><p>"no problem. do you need a drive home?"</p><p>"i have a companion here and i'm not sure where he is. help me find him instead."</p><p>"sure. what does he look like?"</p><p>"he's kim younghoon."</p><p>jacob looked at the shorter girl beside him. "kim younghoon as in... actor?"</p><p>"yep."</p><p>"i don't believe you."</p><p>"you don't need to. he's in the party, just help me find him. if it's true, which it is, then lucky. you get to meet korea's it boy."</p><p>jacob shrugged. "that is true. alright let's go."</p><p>the pair walked back to the vicinity of the party, mirae knowing it wasn't ending anytime soon.</p><p>mirae pulled her phone out of her pocket. she groaned upon seeing that it was dead and remembered she forgot to plug it in before she came here.</p><p>she sighed and just shoved it back in her pocket and continued looking around. she was looking for younghoon and wasn't expecting to see hwayoung being carried by an unknown guy.</p><p>she sobered up and ran towards them, pulling the guy back. "what are you doing with my friend?" she asked, eyes narrowed on him.</p><p>"it doesn't matter, sweet cheeks. why? you wanna come with?" he asks, an irritating smirk on his lips. "dickbag. let go of her before i get mad." mirae says, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. she wasn't fond of what he called her. she could high kick him but he's holding an unconscious hwayoung.</p><p>"i'll give you to the count of three to give my friend back."</p><p>a crowd slowly formed around them, jacob arriving and standing beside mirae. "hey, what's wrong?" the canadian boy asked.</p><p>the drunk party guy smirked. "i'm just here for some fun."</p><p>"jacob, please take hwayoung from that guy." mirae says. she moved her head left and right, hearing pops.</p><p>jacob did as told and took hwayoung from the guy's grip, eyes filled with worry as he watched mirae.</p><p>mirae spun and kicked guy on the face, knocking him down neatly. "you messed with the wrong girl, you asshole." she spat towards him before walking away from the formed circle.</p><p>she walked back up the stairs, jacob carrying her friend. she opened one of the doors and gestured for jacob to put her there.</p><p>"can you watch over her for a while? i need to look for our ride."</p><p>"sure. if you don't find him, i'm willing to drive you home."</p><p>"thanks jacob."</p><p>mirae left the pair and began looking for younghoon again. this time, she asked people if they saw him to make it easier for her to find him.</p><p>after a few minutes, one of the people she asked told her she saw him at the veranda. so she made her way there, eyes slowly dropping.</p><p>once she arrived there, she wasn't expecting to see younghoon in a lip lock with a girl. nope, definitely not. she stared at the scene, heart wrenching and she didn't know why but she wanted it to stop.</p><p>so she walked away, exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding in. she entered the room where jacob and hwayoung were, eyes stinging.</p><p>"i couldn't find him. let's go." she says in a clipped tone, jacob nodding. mirae wrote a note on a small piece of paper along with an aspirin on the bedside table before leaving the room, locking the door behind her.</p><p>she walked out the house with jacob, the boy eyeing her quietly. they entered his car and he drove her home. "guess i'll see you around." he says, eliciting a small smile from the barista.</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>she waved at him as his car walked away. once he disappeared, she sat on the sidewalk. her heart was aching and she didn't know why. her mind kept replaying the scene of younghoon and that unknown girl.</p><p>"<em>it hurts and the only reason it would is if..."</em></p><p>mirae's eyes widened in realization. she stood up quickly. "no, no, no, no..." she muttered to herself, gripping the sides of her head.</p><p>
  <strong>she couldn't possibly like younghoon, right?</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. facade — ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: contains slight spoilers/cameos for the upcoming solo stories of sangyeon and sunwoo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mirae woke up the next day with a headache. she was glad she placed water and an aspirin on her table before she slept.</p><p>she stood up after a few minutes of processing, stretching her limbs. she walked to the bathroom and took a quick bath.</p><p>after bathing, she wore a pair of distressed jeans and a white blouse with flowy sleeves. she slipped on a pair of nude heels and looked at her reflection on mirror.</p><p>once she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her bag. she walked out the house and into her car, driving to her cafe.</p><p>she entered the cafe and sat at the counter, a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. she poured herself a cup and swirled it around. her mind brought her back to the scene of younghoon kissing that unknown girl. how it hurt her heart and how her gut clenched at the sight. how her eyes filled with tears and her mind went quiet for a second.</p><p>she isn't stupid. she isn't oblivious either. she knew how she felt about younghoon since before. she just never processed it. her heart just knows things before her mind does. it always does.</p><p>as she drowned in her sorrows at 4 in the afternoon, she heard someone knock at the door of the cafe. she turned to see sunwoo peeking through the glass.</p><p>she opened it for him. "what's up?" she asks quietly. sunwoo didn't say anything. he plucked the glass from her hand and downed it in one go before pushing past her.</p><p>she looked at the redhead, confusion written on her face. "hey what's wrong?" she asks, taking a seat beside her cousin.</p><p>sunwoo took a sip of the wine straight from the bottle, eyes downcast and tears streaks on the sides of his cheek along with a bruise on his jaw.</p><p>mirae tilted his face towards her, eyes staring into his. "what happened, sun? tell me."</p><p>"i love soojin." he whispers, voice hoarse.</p><p>"what's wrong with loving her?"</p><p>"everything. we bring out everything out of each other. there's no boundary. good or bad, it all comes out. i... i don't know..." tears streamed down his tan cheeks.</p><p>mirae wiped them away with a small smile. "that's how a relationship works, sunwoo. you bring everything out of each other and compliment each other's traits. you embrace each and every flaw wholeheartedly. you accept one another and trust one another."</p><p>sunwoo looked at the older girl. mirae looked away, a distant look in her eyes. "but we don't seem compatible. like a timed bomb waiting to explode." sunwoo says.</p><p>"you don't see what we see sunwoo. you don't we how your eyes light up when you look at her and how your lips quirk slightly upward when you see her perform. you don't see those but we do and i'm telling you, you deserve to love, sunwoo."</p><p>"when i see her, i feel giddy. is that love?"</p><p>"you've got lust and love confused, sun. you've gotten so used to associating love with your endless flings and that's not okay. but you can fix that by accepting what you feel towards soojin." mirae says, going behind the counter and pulling a first aid kit out.</p><p>"how?" sunwoo asks.</p><p>"only you can answer that sunwoo. tell me, when you see her what do you feel? not that horny bullshit okay? like honest and raw feelings." mirae says, placing a gauze over the bruise after treating it.</p><p>sunwoo didn't answer, eyes widening in realization. mirae smiled, knowing he finally got his answer. "now go get her, okay?" mirae says softly, leaning on the counter.</p><p>sunwoo smiled and nodded before running out of the cafe, leaving mirae behind with a half full bottle of wine and her destructive thoughts.</p><p>admittedly, sunwoo's arrival gave her a good distraction from her own problems. she poured herself a cup again, taking a sip and going back to her own thoughts.</p><p>just as she the memory resurfaced, someone came into the cafe. she turned to see a guy looking around the cafe.</p><p>"uh, i'm sorry sir. we're closed." mirae says, catching his attention. he looked at her, eyes lighting up in recognition.</p><p>"oh, is that so? i won't be long then. i just wanted to ask you about joohyun." he says, walking towards mirae.</p><p>mirae's eyes narrowed at the guy, suspicion raising in her gut. "why?"</p><p>"i'm lee sangyeon, her-"</p><p>"ex. you're really lee sangyeon?" mirae asks. the guy nodded, eliciting a sound of disbelief from mirae. was this 'mirae becomes a therapist day?' "sit. what do you want to ask?" mirae hands him a cup of coffe.</p><p>sangyeon followed and took a seat, accepting the coffee with a smile. "one of my friends told me he saw joohyun here a couple times and that you talk to her a lot. how is she doing?"</p><p>"she's fine, i guess. she came to me a few weeks ago about you actually. i thought she confronted you already?"</p><p>"oh, she never did. she scheduled a dinner but she never came and i don't hold that against her." sangyeon says, eyes filled with fondness. mirae could see right through him. he truly loved joohyun after all this time. "i'm just worried about her wellbeing."</p><p>"as if it wasn't obvious enough." mirae says, leaning into her seat. "she still loves you if that's what you're wondering."</p><p>sangyeon's eyes widened. "i wasn't-"</p><p>"your thoughts are loud, sangyeon." mirae says, a teasing smile on her lips. sangyeon's cheeks turned red. a light laugh escaped mirae's lips. "i'm kidding. your eyes though. they speak volumes on what people truly think. the eyes never lie."</p><p>sangyeon smiled. "is that true?"</p><p>"i see you in her eyes and her in yours. both of you are too scared to take the second chance granted to you by the universe." mirae says. "not everyone is given that. you're very lucky so take that leap, sangyeon. you know joohyun. you know how her brain operates, that hasn't changed. so take the first step and everything will fall into place."</p><p>sangyeon's brain pieced her words together and pinned it into his brain. he gulped the coffee down and looked at mirae. "can i have her address? please?"</p><p>mirae smiled, passing a paper she prepared with joohyun's address on it. "just say what you truly feel, sangyeon. that's what matters."</p><p>sangyeon nodded and just before he left the cafe, he turned to mirae. "you said the eyes never lie. from what i can see, there's sadness in yours and i'm sorry i can't stick around longer but i'm sure you can handle it. you seem strong."</p><p>"thank you." mirae says with a smile. "now go! joohyun won't wait for you!"</p><p>sangyeon left the cafe and for the 2nd time this day, she was left behind again.</p><p>she sighed and took a seat, chugging the wine straight from the bottle. not even a few minutes later, she heard the bell signal someone's arrival in her cafe.</p><p>"fricking universe, can't i just wallow in my sadness?!" she growls, turning to whoever was at the door.</p><p>there stood kim younghoon in all his glory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. facade — eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mirae sighed, returning to her bottle of wine. "you disappeared last night and one of jaehyun's friends said they saw you enter a car with a guy. who was that?"</p><p>"it was a party, younghoon. besides we got split up. what was i supposed to do? sit around and wait for you? nope."</p><p>"you let go of my hand! the crowds were wild and i before i knew it, you were gone!"</p><p>mirae turned to him. "i enjoyed myself last night, that's all that matters. did you?"</p><p>younghoon's brows furrowed. "i spent half of it looking for you."</p><p>"maybe you shouldn't have. the party's purpose was for enjoyment. not to babysit me, right?" mirae says, turning her seat to face the counter again.</p><p>"but you're my responsibility. you could've gotten seriously hurt. someone told me they saw you drop kick someone!"</p><p>"he was about to kidnap hwayoung. i didn't have time to think."</p><p>younghoon stayed silent upon hearing that. "almost kidnapped hwayoung?"</p><p>"yeah. jacob and i looked after her while you were gone."</p><p>"jacob? who's jacob? is he the guy who drove you home?"</p><p>"maybe. why does it matter?" mirae asks, looking straight into younghoon's eyes to look for an answer.</p><p>she found confusion and concern and fondness. she knew it. she expected it. even if he does like her back, it doesn't matter. she'll just keep it to herself for now.</p><p>younghoon stared at her. "no but you're important to me now."</p><p>"hm, i feel real special. i'm currently in the middle of drinking, younghoon. i'd like to be by myself right now. you've seen me. i'm safe. you can go now."</p><p>younghoon was really confused now. he doesn't understand why she's acting so detached. "why are you acting like this?" </p><p>"like what?" mirae asks before taking gulps of the wine down.</p><p>"like... like you're mad! what did i do?"</p><p>mirae rolled her eyes and gulped the last of the wine down, feeling her eyes droop. "i'm tipsy, younghoon and i want to be blackout drunk. so please leave."</p><p>"no! not until you tell me what's wrong!"</p><p>mirae turned to him. "ask yourself, younghoon. you tell me i'm important to you, make me feel special and shit then the next you go locking your lips with some girl! you claim that you were looking for me but you were looking for something else and maybe you found it in the girl, right on her lips. but that doesn't concern me. we're not together, so it doesn't matter."</p><p>younghoon stared at her face, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. "it's not supposed to matter but why does it hurt?"</p><p>mirae wiped the tears from her cheeks. "it's not supposed to hurt me but it did, it does. seeing you in the arms of the girl, kissing her like she was the last girl on earth. ah, i know why but i don't want to acknowledge it. not now."</p><p>"why not?"</p><p>"because it would be selfish of me to do so." mirae says calmly. "you're at the peak of your career, younghoon. you love your job. i can see that. you love the screen and the stage and the acting and rawness of everything. you've opened your heart to me. i would ruin you."</p><p>younghoon took a step towards her. mirae put her hands in front of her. "no, younghoon. we're not supposed to address this. just let me drink it all away and tomorrow we'll be friends again."</p><p>younghoon didn't stop and stopped right in front of mirae. "is that what you really want?"</p><p>mirae's breath hitched. "i want you to give me space younghoon... please." she pleaded.</p><p>younghoon sighed and took a step back. "you want me to leave?"</p><p>"yes, younghoon. please leave right now."</p><p>"out of the cafe or out of your life?"</p><p>"whichever you think is right. now leave."</p><p>younghoon spun on his heel and walked out of the cafe, leaving mirae behind with a finished bottle of wine and an exhausted mind.</p><p>mirae sat there for a while before she stood up and pulled the bottle of vodka from the cupboard. she opened it and chugged it down.</p><p>she heard her phone ring, so she picked up. "hello?"</p><p>"mirae?" hwayoung's voice asked from the other side of the line, voice as hoarse as mirae's.</p><p>"hey, what's up?"</p><p>"where are you?"</p><p>"cafe."</p><p>"i'm coming."</p><p>true to her word, 10 minutes later she arrived at the bloom bloom cafe with tear streaks on her cheeks.</p><p>"you got your heart broken too?" mirae asks, raising the bottle of vodka towards hwayoung.</p><p>"no but somewhere close. you tell yours first. you look worse for wear." hwayoung replies, taking the bottle of vodka and sitting beside the barista on the clean floor.</p><p>"i've dished out love advice for 2 people today and yet my own love life is in shambles." mirae starts, taking a gulp of vodka down.</p><p>"did younghoon do something?"</p><p>"yes he did but in his defense and my comfort, we're not together. mutual pining does not mean we are together. acknowledging that does not mean we are together. so he's free to fuck whoever he wants to fuck."</p><p>"but it hurts, yeah?"</p><p>"damn right it does, hwayoung. i haven't felt like this for someone in a long time and by the time i realized it, it was too late. i couldn't crawl back when i've already fallen so deep."</p><p>"then why do you refuse to acknowledge the mutual feelings?"</p><p>mirae shrugged. "i don't know. he deserves more than what i can give, hwayoung."</p><p>"you're awfully stubborn, mirae."</p><p>"that i am. now tell me about your problems. i wanna forget and drink this feeling away before facing him tomorrow like nothing happened."</p><p>hwayoung sighed. "my dad told me that they need money. i've sent it to them the week before already. now they're asking for more and i can't give them any more. how could i? i'm living in seoul for gods sakes. the rent isn't getting any cheaper and i have my own life too. i already stopped my education for them and yet... it's never enough, mirae. it never is. that plus me waking up in lee jaehyun's house was just too much. plus me seeing him half naked in the kitchen, my god. i ran out of there and now i'm here."</p><p>mirae stayed quiet, piecing the right words together before giggling. hwayoung glared at mirae.</p><p>"okay, let's start with the part about your dad before anything else. this seems awfully hypocritical of me but tell them hwayoung. tell them that you're struggling. they're your family, young. they'll understand."</p><p>"that is hypocritical and i can't, mirae. they're struggling to make ends meet and i... i don't know what to do anymore."</p><p>"then move in with me if that'll make your load lighter." mirae says nonchalantly.</p><p>hwayoung looked at mirae in disbelief. "what?"</p><p>"move in with me. you won't have to pay rent and would be able to send more money for your dad's medication and set some money aside for college."</p><p>"i don't know, mirae. isn't that taking advantage of your kindness?"</p><p>"i'm always alone in a huge house. i don't know about you but just take it. it would make things easier for you, you know."</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>"absolutely. now let's talk about you seeing jaehyun half naked in the kitchen."</p><p>hwayoung's cheeks flared. "i shouldn't have told you that."</p><p>"you shouldn't have but you did. so spill."</p><p>hwayoung sighed before sitting down with mirae again, the latter passing the bottle to hwayoung. </p><p>"i just woke up and..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. facade — twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day, mirae woke up on the bed in the store room of the cafe. she looked around and saw hwayoung on the floor, snoring in dreamland.</p><p>she held her head, recalling everything that happened the night before. she remembered sunwoo coming to her all heartbroken, sangyeon coming for information about joohyun and younghoon...</p><p>mirae jolted up, hands clutching her hair at the roots. "i messed up." she groaned, replaying everything she said to younghoon. every stab she took at younghoon made her heart ache.</p><p>"ya, hwayoung!" mirae said, using her foot to wake the girl. mirae sighed and pulled the girl up, placing her on the bed.</p><p>"wake up girl! you have work today!" mirae says, shaking the girl awake. "what time is it?" hwayoung asks, voice raspy.</p><p>mirae opened her phone, the number 10:46 on display. "it's 10:46."</p><p>hwayoung shot up, eyes wide. "holy shit! do you have a shower here?"</p><p>mirae nodded pointing at the door at the end of the hallway. "go take a shower. i'll lend you some of my clothes."</p><p>hwayoung nodded and dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. mirae opened her phone and sent a quick text to younghoon.</p><p>to: younghoonie<br/>from: mirae<br/>hwayoung's gonna be late. please don't scold her.</p><p>she prepared clothes for hwayoung as she waited for a reply. she set the clothes down and heard her phone ding.</p><p>to: mirae<br/>from: younghoonie<br/>okay but can we talk?</p><p>to: younghoonie<br/>from: mirae<br/>don't you have work?</p><p>to: mirae<br/>from: younghoonie<br/>wait for me there. the usual time, the usual order.</p><p>mirae turned her phone off after reading that, a sigh escaping her lips. "mirae! towel!" hwayoung's voice called from the bathroom.</p><p>she walked there and handed her the towel and clothes.</p><p>after helping hwayoung out, she decided to clean the cafe up. she picked the bottles of alcohol up and put them in a trash bag, picking up every stray bottle and wrapper she could find.</p><p>after that, she swept around the cafe and mopped. she fixed the tables up and wiped them. after an hour of cleaning later, the cafe was back to its original state.</p><p>she took a quick shower and opened the cafe. she waited for customers, a decent amount flooding in for the morning snack hour.</p><p>a few hours of serving iced lattes and frappes later, a familiar face entered the cafe.</p><p>"joohyun! i haven't seen you around here in a long time." mirae says, leaning over the counter to hug the girl. joohyun returned the warm hug as fiercely as mirae did, a grin on her lips.</p><p>"i've been caught up on my studies. whoever influenced me to take medicine should go rot in a hole." joohyun says, slumping on the counter.</p><p>mirae noticed the eye bags under her eyes. "you look like you need melatonin and milk, not a shot of espresso and a slice of carrot cake."</p><p>"do you serve melatonin and milk?" joohyun asks, a glint in her eyes. "yes i do, hyun. you can go take a rest in the back when it kicks in. do i have to wake you up at a specific time?" mirae asks, serving the girl's milk.</p><p>"nah. just let me sleep." joohyun downed the milk, waiting for the sleeping pills to kick in. mirae lead her to the back room.</p><p>"sleep well. i'll wake you when sangyeon comes." mirae says, surprise filling joohyun as she felt her eyes droop.</p><p>mirae closed the door to the store room behind her, a smile spreading on her lips upon seeing who stood at the counter.</p><p>"don't you have classes?" she asks the group of 8 college kids in front of her. "we do but we chose to come here." hyunjoon says with a wink.</p><p>mirae laughed, flicking him on the forehead. "yeah? dahyun wouldn't appreciate your smooth antics unless they're for her."</p><p>hyunjoon's cheeks flushed a pretty pink shade, putting a grin of triumph on mirae's lips. "mhm, that's what i thought. now what about a slice of chocolate mousse?"</p><p>the 8 cheered, running to their usual booth. mirae served their cake slices and took a seat beside chanhee. "how are my little college students doing?" mirae asks, cheek resting on the palm of her hand.</p><p>"4 of 8 are currently going through relationship dilemmas." kevin answers for the group, eyeing the said four.</p><p>"oh? lemme guess," mirae says, eyeing the group of 8. "sunwoo, chanhee, hyunjoon and eric."</p><p>"correct! but these 4 are also experiencing dilemmas but they don't want to acknowledge it!" sunwoo says, glaring at kevin.</p><p>"i heard about the arrangement from jaehyun, juyeonnie. you're getting engaged next month right?" mirae asks.</p><p>the group looked up, aside from the younger ones who were introduced to jaehyun and hwayoung. "you know jaehyun hyung?" juyeon asks, surprise painted on his features.</p><p>"know him? i've partied at his house. he's my friend and a regular here."</p><p>"huh, what a small world."</p><p>"indeed. now i know where juyeon's predicament branches from. what about you? changmin, haknyeon and kevin? what's the problem?"</p><p>"i don't even consider it a problem. i just met her yesterday." haknyeon says before shoving a piece of the cake in his mouth.</p><p>"it's not a problem. i can handle it." changmin says, offering a simple smile. mirae narrowed her eyes on him before turning to kevin.</p><p>"she's struggling with substance. i'm helping her." kevin replies.</p><p>"how cute!" the group cooed at kevin. the canadian boy sighed. "shut up, please. chanhee here is currently going through a bet with these dumbasses." kevin says firmly.</p><p>"what bet?" mirae asks.</p><p>"a bet to make kim jisu fall in love with him." a girl says, interrupting the conversation as she heatedly glared at sunwoo.</p><p>"um, hi. how may i help you today?" mirae asks, still a little confused about the entire bet thing with chanhee.</p><p>"kim sunwoo, outside now." the girl says before turning on her heel with a huff.</p><p>"changmin, i think you should go with them. jihyun might just murder sunwoo." haknyeon suggests, pointing a fork at the girl that glared at their group from outside the cafe.</p><p>"good idea." changmin replies, pulling sunwoo out of the cafe.</p><p>"that's our squirrel's girlfriend, i presume?" mirae says, watching the girl yell at sunwoo. changmin held his girlfriend back, trying his best to stop her from pouncing on one of his closest friends.</p><p>"that aside, what was that about a bet involving chanhee and a girl named kim jisu?" mirae asks.</p><p>"it's just for fun and besides, chanhee would never admit it but he has a crush on jisu. always has since he saw her perform for the university's foundation day in sophomore year." kevin says, a teasing smirk on his lips.</p><p>chanhee turned pink, a shade darker than his hair color. "shut up. i never asked any of you to interfere and yet here you all are." he says as he stabs the remainder of his chocolate cake.</p><p>"don't take your anger out on the cake, hyung." haknyeon reprimands, eliciting a laugh from the group.</p><p>mirae laughed with them, willing herself to forget about younghoon for now and just face him when she needs to face him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>